Learning to Floo
by alyssialui
Summary: Louis' first attempt at flooing on his own. Delacour-Weasley family.


_A/N: Louis' first attempt at flooing on his own. Delacour-Weasley family._

_Submission for:_

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments): **Arithmancy Assignment #8 - Write about someone travelling_

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments): **Hogwarts Scavenger Hunt - Louis Weasley_

_**DECEMBER Fanfiction Scavenger Hunt Competition: **A Next Gen fic_

_**The "As Many As You Want" Competition: **Madame Maxime_

_**The Crayola Colours Prompt Challenge: **Pacific Blue - Shell Cottage_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

><p>"Since we're going to Diagon Alley to get Victoire's school supplies, I thought today would be the perfect time to teach you all how to Floo by yourselves," his mother said with an encouraging smile as she stood near to the fireplace of Shell Cottage.<p>

Victoire just smiled at her mother, having watched her so many times, she could probably do it in her sleep. Domanique was jumping on her feet, eager to take a trip anywhere. Louis wished he could be as calm or excited as his sisters. Instead, he felt like throwing up.

He hated the swirling feeling that came with Flooing, and he already had problems walking without tripping over his own two feet. How was he to Floo by himself?

His mother grabbed a handful of powder from a small jar above the mantle. "I'm going to do a quick demonstration first, so watch." She stepped into the empty fireplace. "Throw the Floo Powder at your feet and clearly state your destination, 'The Leaky Cauldron'." His mother did as she said and within minutes, she disappeared out of their small cottage.

Domanique squealed in anticipation while Victoire just nodded. Louis just paled as he waited for his mother to come back. This would not go well.

She soon reappeared and dusted off her long blue dress. "It can be a bit messy," she said as she stepped out of the grate. "Now it's your turn. Wait for the rest of us when you're on the other side."

Victoire nodded to their mother as she reached for her own handful of the glittering silver powder. "The Leaky Cauldron," she said clearly, throwing the powder at her feet and keeping her hands to her side as she disappeared.

Victoire seemed to have had no problems, as expected. Domanique jumped and Louis just shuffled closer to their mother. Domanique repeated her sister, "The Leaky Cauldron!" She too disappeared into a rush of green flames.

His mother then smiled at him, noticing his nervousness. She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "It'll be alright, Louis. Do you want me to go with you? We can try this again another time if you're not ready."

Though that sounded like a good idea, Louis shook his head. He could do this, just like his sisters. And if he didn't, he knew they'd tease him endlessly.

He shakily grabbed a handful of powder before stepping into the fireplace. He stared out at his mother as he threw the powder at his feet. "The Leaky Cold Room," he said, but at his mother's shocked face he knew he had said the wrong thing. It was too late, however, and he was whisked away through the network.

Louis fell out of the fireplace onto his face with a scream. He groaned as he picked himself up off the floor. He had said 'Cold Room' instead of 'Cauldron' and now he ended up in- someone's living room.

"Hello?" he called out, not seeing anyone around him. It was definitely cold here. He could see the crazy wind blowing the almost naked trees outside the nearby window. It wasn't this bad in England yet. He had to get out of here, however. He was sure his family was worried. He reached on top of the mantle but felt no small jar of powder.

"I'm stuck here?" Louis asked outloud. What was he to do? How was he to get home?

"Arrêtez!" someone shouted behind him. Louis turned and saw a woman holding her wand out at him, her mouth set in a hard line.

"I'm sorry, madam. I made a mistake," Louis replied in French while staring down at the end of the woman's wand. He must have fallen out into her home in France.

The woman was about to say something else when the fireplace lit up again and his mother stepped out. She saw the woman holding a wand to her son and drew her own. "I'm sorry, Ma'am. My son got lost," his mother said evenly in English but not lowering her wand.

"Lost?" she asked in confusion as she pondered the English word.

"Madeline, is everything all right in there?" another woman called out in French from the room the first had come from.

"Don't worry, Aunt Maxime, I-" the woman responded, keeping her wand trained on the newcomers, but suddenly his mother shouted over the woman's words. "Madame Maxime!" his mother called out as a large woman entered the room.

"Fleur! What are you doing here?" She asked. Then she turned to the first woman. "Put that down. These are guests." The first woman slowly put her wand away while watching the interaction. Madame Maxime said apologetically to her former student, "I'm sorry about her. My niece can be a bit excitable."

Fleur just nodded as she bought Louis close to her. "This is my son, Louis. He got lost in the Floo."

"Bonjour," the large woman said to him as she held out her hand. Louis awkwardly held out his hand and shook one of her long, adorned fingers.

"My two daughters are waiting for me in Diagon Alley," his mother explained. "We were all about to go shopping for my oldest's school supplies."

"Oh really?" the woman asked. "How would you like to join us for tea before you get your shopping done. It's still quite early that you should be able to beat the rush."

Soon, Louis found himself sitting in a very decorated parlour room next to his sisters, a dainty teacup in his hands as he watched his mother and her headmistress catch up. He just snagged a scone from the center table. His first Floo might have been a bust, but at least he got some food out of it.


End file.
